


Out of Sight

by Rhang



Series: Divided [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discussions Of The Past, Established Relationship, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sadness, They have a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam looked into his eyes and felt that question brush up against a very dear and personal truth.





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Events occur after those in [Heaven Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194774) but this could be read independently. 
> 
> I know! I know I left the interpretation of Heaven Bound up to yall but I couldn’t leave it where it ended. I just couldn’t. Here’s what I think happened after that.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

**_Somewhere in the Soul Stone…_ **

 

“Some afterlife you’ve dreamt for yourself here,” Bucky said walking through the field as a gentle wind swept over his face, blowing his hair back from his eyes.

“Not much of an afterlife if you keep showing up here,” Sam said resting with his eyes closed as he listened to Bucky’s footsteps grow closer with the crushing of grass under his foot. “Yours not to your liking?”

“Turns out I can only walk empty Brooklyn streets for so long until-,” Bucky said standing over Sam as he rested on his back, hands clasped behind his head.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Until what?” he asked curious.

Bucky took a seat next to Sam and held his knees as he looked out on the colorful, wispy; almost dream like landscape all around him. He found himself wishing his mind could be more creative and inventive. “In cryo, I had this space in my head where I would work on memories and put things together the shock treatments hadn’t taken away. A place I could work on engraining memories and thoughts so… _they_ couldn’t take them from me. It seemed fitting that my mind would recreate that space here….wherever we are,” Bucky laughed a humorless laugh after glancing over at Sam as he let his knees go. “Never occurred to me just how lonely that space was; no people, no improvements after all these years despite the things I’ve seen. It’s just this quiet place that looks like home where they couldn’t get me.”

Sam sighed and sat up. He looked at Bucky.

“I don’t want to spend my….afterlife or whatever there. I spent enough time in that place,” Bucky said looking over into Sam’s eyes.

Sam reached over and touched his shoulder. “There’s more than enough space here,” Sam said gently. “Just don’t start singing or some shit.” Sam moved to lie back down to rest his eyes again.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks Sam,” Bucky said softly appreciating Sam’s understanding at Bucky not wanting to be alone.

A few seconds passed before Bucky thought to ask Sam about something he noticed. “You went somewhere recently. Where did you go?”

“What do you mean Buck? There’s no leaving this place,” Sam countered as he tried to focus on the cool breeze blowing over them.  

“I know, but I looked for you and you weren’t here or anywhere around. Where were you?”

Sam peeked his eye open and looked over at Bucky. “No idea what you’re talking about,” Sam said.

“You’re much calmer and less agitated than you were some time ago. Something’s changed,” Bucky pressed turning toward Sam.

Sam huffed and sat up. He looked at Bucky and rolled his eyes. “I had a dream for the first time since we came here,” Sam confessed. “I had a really good dream. At least that’s what I thought at first.”

“What about?”

Sam looked into Bucky’s eyes and felt that question brush up against a very dear and personal truth in Sam’s heart. He looked at his left hand and felt his heart pang at not even having his wedding ring in his afterlife. The fact he died a married man but his eternal specter would forever be missing that beautiful wedding band Steve chose for him was heart wrenching.

Sam rubbed his eyes and thought long and hard about his ring. He recalled its weight, design and shine and visualized it back on his left ring finger. When he looked down and saw the ring back on his finger he smiled softly to himself but held back his tears.

He looked at Bucky and showed him his hand now with his ring on display.

“Steve?” Bucky answered for him.

“Yeah,” Sam said softly. “Nothing special, we were just laying in bed after a hard day just talking. He was wearing his wedding ring,” Sam said laughing. “That’s how I know it was a dream. Steve was wearing his ring.”

Bucky knew it was a dream, but like Sam said, dreams didn’t happen in a place like this. He was curious. “How was he?” he asked.

Sam felt tears fall from his eye. “He was ugh…he wasn’t doing well. I could tell he was starting to lose hope, if that makes sense. The fight was leaving him, if that’s even possible for fuckin’ Steve Rogers,” Sam explained as the sky above them started seeing clouds roll in and the dousing sunlight began to dim away a bit. “I just don’t get why I would dream of seeing Steve so unhappy.”

Bucky couldn’t reason that out either but he didn’t want Sam to fall into sadness again since he brought this topic up.

“Was he happy to see you at least?” Bucky wondered remembering his last conversation with Steve the evening before the battle. They didn’t say much. But despite Bucky’s reluctance to fight again, he knew he didn’t want to fight alongside anyone else.

The wind around them suddenly stilled as Sam thought about the dream. “He seemed a bit better toward the end but I don’t know,” Sam breathed.

Bucky looked up and all around them and then back at Sam. He reached over and touched Sam’s hand. He touched the ring he remembered witnessing Steve slip on at their micro wedding that afternoon, the smiles on their faces at that small bar where they had drinks afterward.

“I know he misses you Sam,” Bucky said holding Sam’s hand to comfort him.

Sam looked at Bucky’s hand and held it a bit tighter as the clouds dissipated from the sky and the sun crept back out above them.

“Us,” Sam breathed. “He misses both of us Buck.”

As horrible as it was to be in his afterlife without his husband, Sam couldn’t be wholly upset with Bucky’s company. It beat waiting for Steve all alone…wherever they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've broken my own heart enough for 2019. I'm going back to my artwork and drawings. 
> 
> I would hope yall enjoyed this but let's be real, that shit kind of hurt.


End file.
